


Dance with Me

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [7]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce has a request for Olivia. Zaid and Ines both have something to say about it too!For the prompt: Rain
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s), Ines Delarosa/Zaid Mirani
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	Dance with Me

“Dance with me,” Bryce offered his hand as he backed into the steady downpour of rain outside the hospital.

“You’re crazy!” Olivia laughed shaking her head, her arms crossed standing under the overhang. The humid summer air hugged her closely, but the spray of mist that found its way to her brought a refreshing tickle to her skin.

He held his arm extended toward her, repeating his request. “Dance with me.”

“Bryce!” Olivia looked around; there were patients just in the lobby and doctors and interns that would see. They weren’t exactly hiding their relationship–there’s only so many excuses you can use when being caught together–but they didn’t need to blatantly put it on display for anyone to view either.

“Liv!” He challenged, matching her tone and posture.

“You’re really going to leave a guy… standing here…. in the rain… getting soaked–and may I add, looking more dashing… by himself?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. Her gaze drifting down his chest, his scrubs clinging to him under the weight of the rain. The outline of his abs was just starting to show through. “I mean, the view is definitely improving by the second.”

He ran his fingers through his thick hair that was flattening under the weather. He shook his head quickly to the sides, sending the accumulated water temporarily away. “I hear the view is even better up close.”

“Is that so?” She laughed against herself; his big brown eyes pleading with her. There was something in them, something she hadn’t seen before, a distant longing underneath his jovial expression. This mattered to him. “Ugh fine!”

“Ooo,” she gasped softly as he quickly pulled her against his chest in one smooth gesture. Before she knew it she was swaying and spinning in his arms, as he held her close. His hands rested low on her waist, rocking her back and forth in sync with his own. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing. I thought that was obvious,” Bryce offered with a cheeky grin. He tossed his head back, shifting the wet strands of hair away from his eyes.

“Okay, but why?” She asked, though she wrapped her arms around him anyway, her fingers softly caressing the back of his neck. She scrunched her nose, her eyes closing, as the rain cascaded over her face.

“Why not?” Bryce rested his head against hers, breathing in the earthy scent of the rain on her copper hair. It reminded him of the many rain showers he found himself in back in Hawaii. There was something special about being caught in a summer squall, the scent of the air, the way the colors of the world changed. It was one of the few things he actually missed about home. The rain in Boston just wasn’t the same. But right now, at that moment, with Olivia in his arms, it was pretty damn close. “Thank you for this.” 

Olivia snuggled up against his neck, letting him shield her face, as they swayed to the steady sound of the rain around them, letting the earth make them more a part of it.

_ A short while later... _

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zaid questioned, blocking their access to the door.

“We’ve seemed to have gotten caught in a shower.” Olivia bit her lip innocently. “We thought we’d better get dried off.”

“You found yourself in this situation, you can find yourself out of it too. Preferably, away from the hospital,” Zaid suggested, gesturing them back into the storm. “And don’t think I didn’t see you out there, messing about. Children, you are. Did you really think you could waltz back in here tracking water through the hospital?” 

Olivia shrugged, hesitantly speaking. “We didn’t really think about it?”

“Clearly,” Zaid grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the pair of them. He knew more about them than most at the hospital, having the misfortune of bad timing, somehow always walking in on them just when things were beginning to get interesting.

“Come on, Zaid, you know you’re my favorite, right?” Bryce winked, attempting to cozy up to him. 

Olivia tried to contain her laughter as Zaid’s eye began twitching. “It’s okay, Bryce. Let’s just go. We can figure something out.”

“AWWW! You two are so cute. I had a suspicion,” Ines beamed coming over, shifting her gaze between the pair, noticing their joined hands. Olivia’s face warmed, as a color that rivaled her hair spread across her damp cheeks. “Come on dears, let’s get you dried off before you catch a cold here.”

“You can’t actually catch a cold from the rain,” Zaid groaned, grumbling something else under his breath too quiet for them to hear.

“Be useful, Zaid, call a custodian or better yet, just get a mop.” She smiled warmly and motioned Olivia and Bryce down the hall toward the employee locker room. “You two go ahead. Let me know if you need anything. We’ll take care of this. Go on.”

“Thanks, Ines,” Olivia replied, as she and Bryce made their way down the hall, hand in hand, the sounds of their shared laughter overshadowing the squishing and squeaking of his shoes.


End file.
